


The very essence of romance is uncertainty

by calliopesmind



Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Backstory, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopesmind/pseuds/calliopesmind
Summary: A glimpse at a moment of a bards backstory. Her family was never the most loving, but does family end in with your bloodline? Sometimes it's enough to find your twin flame and be welcomed by a family who is willing to give you the world.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881358





	The very essence of romance is uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on whether or not to upload a more detailed work featuring Mari's backstory but I'll give a basic rundown here so there's no confusion. But I love this character dearly and I'm more than happy to answer any questions. 
> 
> Marietta "Mari" Cannei was born into a family of well-known, wealthy bards. When she wasn't sitting through stuffy dinners with nobles or stiff performances, she was a lover. She visited the coast every summer with her family and fell in love with the innkeeper's daughter. Filia Grace Highflower was her lifelong friend and soulmate. As the two exchanged letters for years, Mari found comfort in finding someone to talk to about what she endured living with her family. The two planned to get married and eventually elope to the countryside. Mari's family didn't approve of her marrying someone who wasn't at their status level and cut her off financially and socially. This story takes place before a lot of events and I don't want to reveal toooooo much but this should do!

Her mother's dressing room had always been a comfortable place. It was one of the few rooms with wallpaper, it was easy to get lost following the floral designs. The windows let in a good amount of light from the high hill where the house sat. The sheer curtains painted the sunlight a soft seafoam green. It was a calm place, but today the energy was much different. Mari had sat on the wood floor of this room countless times when her mother iron pressed her hair before a show. It’s been almost a year since the announcement of her engagement, almost a year since she prepared for a performance with her family.

  
From this room, you could hear almost everything said behind the thin walls. Mari’s aunt was shouting commands from down below. She’d been preparing the house for the reception for the past few days. The decor had been kept a secret, her aunt had been trying to surprise her. But, when you’re shouting about the location of certain candles and flower arrangements it's not hard to piece together what the room looks like.

  
Mari had been spacing out for almost an hour, listening to the murmuring conversations below and staring at her hands. In a matter of a few hours, her pale crooked fingers would be held by her fiance. These past 3 days had been the longest they’ve been apart these last few years. In between summertime visits to the coast, Filia came to watch family performances or stayed for holidays. Since their engagement, Mari had been living with Filia’s parents and brother. They taught her about their faith in Ilmater and in between the days they spent wedding planning, Mari helped them around the inn. Having a Cannei musician stay as a residential musician helped their business grow. With the money Mari brought to the inn, Filia’s family was able to save to hand sew her a dress. Living at that little inn on the coast felt like a dream. Just before the wedding, she’d been taken back to the cold walls of her family's home.

  
Mari snapped out of her daydream when she felt a pin prick her scalp. She flinched in pain, looking at her mother in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. Her mom muttered a quick apology, not looking at her. Mari shifted nervously in her seat, bouncing her leg up and down. Her mother stood behind her, twisting sections of her hair into a series of ornate braids.

  
“Marietta, stop it. You need to compose yourself” she said, pinning down a section of hair.

  
“Sorry,” Mari replied. She picked at the skin on the corner of her nails, avoiding looking at the mirror in front of her. Her mother sighed.

  
“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, my dear. This is what you wanted, isn't it?”

  
“What if he doesn't show up?”

  
“He’s your father, he’ll be there.”

  
Mari sighed, looking up at her reflection. Her mom had gathered most of her hair in a braided knot, leaving the rest of her long curls flowing freely down her back. Her mother took a silver hairpin and clipped in a white gossamer veil. Her mother met her eyes in the mirror's reflection.

  
“You look so beautiful. Are you happy?”

  
Mari almost flinched at the words her mother said. It was the first time in her life she’d ever called her beautiful. For 18 years her family teased her for her looks. Always saying that they hoped she’d grow into her ridiculous nose, or complaining about how much of a pain it was to iron her hair pin-straight. Her great-grandfather's genes were all over her, much to her parents' disappointment. Maybe her mother wanted to leave this last moment on a good note.

  
“Yeah, thanks, mom,” Mari said. She stood up and turned to bring her mother in close.

  
This would be the last day she was allowed to be in her childhood home, and the last time she’d see her mother without her father's consent. The day she told her parents of her engagement, her father stopped speaking to her. He ranted and raved to her mother and grandfather about how she was soiling the family's reputation by marrying a “commoner”. She had to hear from her mother that once the wedding was over, she’d be cut off from her family's money. She was to have a public wedding and announce that she was starting a life as a performer without the rest of the Cannei family. While she was grateful that she’d no longer need to endure stiff parties and performances for rude nobles, this meant she’d leave the life she always knew. Her father agreed to celebrate the winter holidays together and allow her mother to visit on Mari’s birthday. The irony of the whole situation had set in. On this beautiful day of unity, she’d be forced to cut ties to those she spent her whole life with.

  
Her mother's hair smelled like sweet soap and perfume. Mari closed her eyes, she could almost hear her mother's heartbeat. The hug lasted just a moment too short. There was a sudden knock at the door and Mari heard her father's voice calling from outside.

  
“Lyrica, it’s time to go. Tell the girl to get dressed,” he called.

  
Mari’s mother gave her a soft smile, before going to grab her bags. She helped Mari into her dress. The white fabric wrapped around her torso and billowed down at the waist. It was loose and comfortable with sheer sleeves. While it wasn't her preferred outfit, it was her mother's wedding dress. It didn't quite fit her, as she was much taller than her mother but it was lovely nonetheless.

  
Mari was able to control her emotions for a bit. Most of the day was spent waiting, being carted around from place to place. The ceremony was to take place in the late afternoon. Per the request of Filia’s family, they held the wedding at an open-air temple near the city center. Mari had never been to a place of worship like this. She watched her extended family file in and talk to her grandfather. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. The nobility of the town glared at her as they took their seats. The only ones who stopped to congratulate her were members of the Highflower family. Filia’s cousins and grandparents took her hands and kissed her cheeks, wishing the two a long happy marriage. Even Filia’s brother stopped to congratulate her, much to her surprise.

  
As the ceremony was getting ready to begin, Mari’s anxiety began to set in. She hadn't seen her lover all day. What if she backed out at the last moment? What if her dad scared her away? Just before she was able to spiral out of control, the music started. Her uncles and aunts played a gentle melody on strings. Mari took her place near the altar and waited for her wife-to-be. She turned to face her family. Her mother gave her a soft smile, and her grandfather turned his head away from her. The empty presence of her father was noticed. The weight in Mari’s chest settled further.

  
The crowd stood, and Mari’s attention was brought to the entrance. Time slowed, and she fell in love all over again. Filia’s long raven hair was decorated with wildflowers, a long lace veil flowing gently. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Filia gathered her white gown as she stepped into the temple. The long flowing dress was decorated with sheer fabric, ornate pearls, and beads. She carried a bouquet of blue and purple flowers with one hand and held her father in the other. Filia’s father guided her down the aisle. As they approached, Filia looked up and met Mari’s gaze. Both of them smiled and looked away blushing at the exact same moment.

  
Filia’s father handed her off at the altar, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He took a seat next to Filia’s mother, handing her the bouquet. Mari couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. But as quickly as all the negative emotions began to take over, they disappeared. Once Filia took her hand, everything else in the room melted away. The music, the voices, everything was background noise. She heard the ceremony start from a distant place of existence. The officiant said words that meant nothing to her, his voice droned on and on. Her attention was brought back to earth until she heard her wife's voice.

  
“Marietta Cannei”, she started. “I take you to be my wife. To have, and to hold, for the rest of my existence. I pray that death is not enough to end our bond. May our souls meet once we are in the beyond. I promise to love you as I have loved you all these years. You’ve made the past 15 years feel like a fairy tale. I grew up with you beside me, and I intend to grow old with you beside me. I ask the gods to look down on us and bless us on this day. You make me the happiest woman in the world, I can’t wait to start the rest of my life with you.”

  
Mari gripped Filia’s hand tighter. She let out a small laugh before feeling the tears run down her face. She sucked in a breath to try and gather her voice. Filia took her free hand and wiped away Mari’s tears. Mari leaned into the touch, holding Filia’s hand to her cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to the base of her palm. She met Filia’s gaze, feeling comforted by her soft brown eyes. With a shaky voice, she recited her vows.

  
“Filia Grace Highflower, I take you to be my wife. To have, and to hold, from this day forward. I don’t know what exists beyond the limitations of our planet, but I know this. You’re the center of my universe. I eat, sleep, and breathe just so I can live another day with you by my side. I don’t know who I’d be if it wasn't for you. I want to be a better person for you. You gave me permission to truly be myself, and in return, I give you my entire heart and soul. I promise to love you with everything that I have. I promise I’ll protect you, and provide for you in every way I possibly can. I’ll be the support you need so we can build the life we’ve always dreamed of.”

  
Filia smiled up at her, almost bouncing in anticipation as her brother brought a small box up to the altar. Mari took Filia’s ring in her hand. It was a small ornate band, set with a natural diamond. She slipped the ring onto Filia's hand, running her thumb over her knuckles. Filia slipped a simple gold band over Mari’s ring finger. After the exchange, the two waited for the officiant to make his final remarks. At last, the fated words were said.

  
“Marietta Cannei and Filia Grace Highflower. You two have formalized this bond between you with spoken word and the exchange of rings. I have the pleasure of pronouncing you married at last. I invite you to seal this marriage with a kiss.”

  
Just as he spoke the words, Filia quickly reached up and took the collar of Mari’s shirt in her hands. Filia pulled her down as Mari cupped her face, the two sharing their first kiss as a newlywed couple. Thus with a kiss, the two started a new chapter of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a second chapter to this!!! I'm considering writing an afterparty scene that just gives more ~flavor~ and some more details that are included in Mari's backstory. 
> 
> Not sure if anyone would be interested but I actually had a song in mind for their wedding song! The song played when Filia walked down the aisle and when the ceremony took place is "Nocturne Op. 9 No.2". It's a really well known Chopin piece but there's a version on youtube I think fits best. I'm not sure I'm able to link videos here but if you search on youtube for "Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 (Medieval/Bardcore)" by Joseph C Phaze it should pop up!


End file.
